Nicholas Grayson
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Mob boss | title = | residence = Salem City, New York | family = Walker family | parents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker | siblings = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | spouse = Leticia Álvarez (1979-1981; dissolved) Trina Santos (1982-1983; divorced) Rhonda Wexler (divorced) Amelia Chancellor (1999-2003; divorced) Amelia Chancellor (2006-2007; divorced) Amelia Chancellor (2009-present) | romances = Amelia Chancellor (one-night-stand; 1980) Ashley Abbott (broken engagement) | children = Niki Walker Chance Evans Lavery Walker Diego Santos Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Ashley) Dria Walker (adoptive daughter) | grandchildren = Jessica Houston Tristan Barrett Nathan Barrett Serina Barrett Karina Brady Parker Santos (deceased) Carter Evans Eric Evans | grandparents = Joe & Helen Walker (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Larry Walker (deceased) Cecelia Walker (deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lauryn Spaulding (adoptive) | relatives = | color = #5D8AA8 | color text = | species = }} Nicolas Terence "Nik" Walker is a fictional character from the orginal Sim series, Glory Days. Within in the series, Nik is the troubled son of Terry Walker and his wife, Valerie. Nik is a force to be reckoned with as the head of one of the biggest crime organizations on the East Coast. But, sometimes that is overshadowed by his very dramatic family who always seem to have more problems then Nik is able to handle. Since relocating to Salem, Nik's life has been nothing but trouble. But since he may a have another chance, will he change for the better. =Character History= Nicolas Terence Walker was born August 7, 1958 , in Crystal Springs, New Jersey. He is the son of, Terry Walker & Valerie Walker; the brother of Viki & Vania. He has been married six times, but only to four women, Leticia Álvarez, Trina Santos, Rhonda Wexler, and Amelia Chancellor three times. He is the father of Niki Walker, Chance Evans, Lavery Walker & Diego Santos, and the adopted father of Alexandria Walker. He is the step-father of Lexi Richardson. Nik first appeared as an architect, but he was he got involved in organized crime after the supposed murder of his father in 1979. He has aqcuired many enemies over the years and for this reason, he holds the world record for the most faked deaths. Early Relationships In 1977, Nik was an aspiring architect. Though Nik wanted to focus on his career, his father was pushing him off on Letica, the daughter of his corrupt business partner, Javier Álvarez. Nik didn't really have any feelings for Leticia. In the summer of 1977, Nik was summoned to Forest Ridge by his father's business associate, Katherine Chancellor. Kay wanted Nik to intern for her and Nik gladly excepted. While there, Nik began falling in love with Amelia Chancellor, the wife of Kay's ex-husband, Robert Chancellor. Thought they were madly in love, when Nik's intership with Chancellor Industries ended in 1978, the two were forced to go their separate ways. When Nik's plane back to Crystal Springs crashed in the woods, the news reported that all passengers were instantly killed. Nik was discovered in the woods clinging to life by Leticia. She brought him home and Nik's mother, Valerie was eternally grateful. Nik had been paralyzed and doctors claimed that he would never walk again. Leticia didn't give up on him though, she stayed by his side every step of the way, and by some miracle, Nik walked again. While recovering, Nik began developing deep feelings for Leticia. Nik proposed to Leticia on his own but she turned him down thinking he was just doing it out of gratitude. Nik assured her that he had fallen in love with her and propsed to her again, and she happily accepted. Leticia & Nik later announced that they were expecting their first child. But their world rocked was when a group of thugs, attacked Nik's home, and murdered Nik's father in cold blood. The masked gunman got away but a necklace of Javier's was found at the scene. Javier disappeared and Leticia almost called off the wedding. Nik said that Javier's actions hadn't changed how he felt bout her. They welcomed their daughter, Niki on June 6, 1979. They marrieed on December 30, 1979 but their happiness didn't last long when Leticia's mother,Adela died the day after. 1st Marriage His marriage bliss got even dark when he remembered that just before his accident, he had professed his love to Amelia. Nik was tempted to return to Forest Ridge but he didn't. Nik planned on telling Leticia everything but he wanted to wait for the right time. One night when he went home, he found Leticia in bed with local news anchor, Eric Dalton. Nik was speechless but he didn't let it be known that he was there. He ran off and went to the local bar, but before he could order his fifth drink, Amelia walked in. She knew immediately something was wrong. When she asked him what was wrong, Nik tried to ignore her. But she was insistant and he still didn't tell her the truth. Amelia convinced him to take a walk with her and that's when he finally broke down and told her the truth. Though she was pissed, she kept her opinions to herself. Nik gave in to his temptation and anger, and kissed her. She pushed him off and called a cab. Knowing he didn't want to go home, Amelia brought Nik home with her. Before she knew it, they were all over each other. But she stopped herself telling Nik that he wasn't thinking clearly and she loved him too much to sleep with him now. Nik passed out on her bed while she slept in a recliner. When she finally woke up, Nik was just stirring. She woke him up telling him he needed to go home. He got his stuff together and grabbed his keys. But Nik couldn't deny it, he wanted Amelia. He went back into her room grabbed, her and kissed her. This time they made love. Amelia felt horrible, but Nik felt much better. He figured he could forget all about Leticia's affair. Meanwhile, he avoided sleeping with her, and came up with every excuse not to. A few months had gone by and with no word from Amelia, Nik broke down and slept with Leticia. A few weeks later, the couple was ecstatic to learn that she was pregnant. But reality soon set in for Nik. He knew there was a huge possibility that he wasn't the father but then he did the math and realized Leticia would've been a lot farther along, so he had to be the father. In the spring of 1981, as they were preparing for the baby, Nik came home to find Leticia & Eric having a very intimate moment. Eric was touching her stomach like he knew for sure that he was the father. Nik snapped and accused Leticia of knowing all along that Eric was the father. Eric tried to calm him down as Leticia ran upstairs in tears and Nik followed. The couple began arguing at the top of the stairs when Eric tackled him. The two men went crashing threw the banister. Nik managed to hold on but Eric went plumeting to his death. Leticia made a frantic call to her father tell him she needed help but Nik grabbed the phone out of her hand. They continued arguing but Nik felt himself getting very angry so he walked off. Leticia grabbed his arm and Nik yanked away from her. Before he realized it, Leticia went tumbling down the stairs. Nik rushed to her side and picked her head up and she was barely conscious. He rushed to the hospital with Leticia as a black van pulled up infront of his house. Leticia went into labor on the way to hospital. After a few hours, the doctor told Nik he needed to make a decision. They could only save one of them, either the baby or Leticia would die from injury. At first it was hard for Nik to choose, but then he had a flashback of the night he found Leticia in bed with Eric and immediately chose the baby. Nik ordered a DNA test shortly after the baby's birth and learned that he wasn't Alexandria's father. He never told a soul. When he returned home, he was shocked to find the cops looking through his house and Eric's body was gone. First Disappearance Nik realized how much he wanted revenge for Javier's murder of his father. He asked local mob boss, Dante DiMera for help. In exchange for help, Ricky offered Nik a job. However, Nik rose quickly through the ranks of the organization and Ricky got jealous. Meanwhile, Nik was being watched very closely by the cops. He had been questioned about the disappearance of Eric Dalton. Nik assured everyone he knew nothing, but Ricky knew otherwise. Ricky was a former associate of Javier's and Ricky knew for sure that Javier got rid Eric's body. Ricky threatened to sell him out to the cops if Nik didn't give up his spot as underboss in the organization. Nik refused and Ricky sang like a canary. The cops wasted no time in issuiing a warrant for Nik's arrest. Nik left his daughters with his mother, and tried to make his way out of town. But his car brokedown in the middle of the woods and the only shelter he had was a cave. Nik slept there for the night but when he was getting ready to leave in the morning, the cops had finally found him. He was ordered to surrender himself but Nik refused. Nik pulled out his gun and threatend to shoot, but one rookie cop shot before anyone else. The cave collapsed on Nik but when diggers were called to the scene, Nik's body was nowhere to be found. He was declared dead and his mother and sisters held a private memorial service for him and his father. Return & Second Marriage In January 1981, Dr. Trina Santos, a young medical intern brought a mysterious man to the hospital. She assumed he was suffering from a concussion because he couldn't even remember his name. Trina had found him a few weeks earlier and tried to take care of him. She finally managed to get him to her cabin in the woods and that's when she realized that he was suffering from amsnesia. She brought him to the hospital immediately and he was identified as the long lost, Nicolas Walker. Trina had began developing feelings for Nik and learned that Nik would regain his memories but most likely wouldn't remember her. She was devastated but she didn't leave him. Nik's mother knew exactly what was going on and she felt very sorry for Trina. It was months before Nik regained his memory, but in the meantime, he proposed to Trina, and she happily accepted. As July 1981, the couple was expecting their first child together. Trina constantyly reassured her self that Nik would never forget her. On January 2, 1982, Nik awakened to find that his memory was back. He remembered his entire family, his daughters, and his mother. Trina had to work late and wasn't home when he woke up. She came home to find him playing with his children but was afraid to confront him fearing that he wouldn't remember her. When he heard the door slam, he called out her name. She was brought to tears when Nik greeted her at the door with a kiss. The couple finally married on January 17, 1982. Nik & Trina moved to Forest Ridge shortly after their wedding with their daughter Lavery, Dria & Niki. Amelia had contacted him wanting him to come to Forest Ridge for business purposes. Unfortunately, while Nik was suffering from his amnesia, Trina felt so rejected that she began getting closer to her co-worker, Dr. Kenny Chavez. It wasn't long before Nik's mob connections started affecting his life. Dante was still furious with Nik who had started his own mob organization. In the process, Nik destroyed and stole a number of shipments from Dante as well as many of his henchmen. In December 1982, Ricky had had just about enough of Nik's amateur antics, and Dante thought he should end the feud. Dante constantly had people watching Nik and his family and he finally struck back on Christmas Eve. Nik was shot in the middle of his living room while Trina watched. She went to call the police and returned to find that Nik and the gunman were both gone. All that was left was a trail of blood leading out the front door. Trina knew for sure the Nik was dead knowing he couldn't survive unless he'd gotten to a hospital. Kenny comforted Trina during her grief. Just days later, Trina began getting mysterious calls from an unknown number. The person could barely speak and never said much before hanging up. On January 18, Trina got another call and this time it was a different person. A woman claiming to be a nurse saying that she was taking care of Nik. The nurse told Trina that she had to get the cops to Dante DiMera's basement. Trina followed her orders and found Nik in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound. Wondering why he was shot in the first place, Nik made the horrible confession that he had gotten involved in the mob and tried to get out, but Ricky wouldn't let him. She also questioned why Ricky didn't kill him and Nik told her that he had dirt on Dante that would send him to prison for the rest of his life. But the nurse couldn't hold Ricky's men off any longer and they came in with guns blazing. Bullets went flying everywhere as Nik threw Trina on the floor and flipped the bed over for cover. He then pulled got his hands on a gun and began shooting back. The cops had finally arrived but Dante was already on his way to the airport. Trina tried to persuad Nik to leave the mob but told her that it wasn't that simple. He told her that Dante was keeping a secret for him and if he ever left the mob Ricky would tell the whole world. Trina tried to get him to come clean but Nik refused to listen. Trina filed for divorce, but Nik told her that he would never let her take Lavery. Trina then made a painful confession that Kenny was Lavery's father. Nik was so devastated that he kicked Trina out. She took Lavery and left town. Nik recieved his divorce papers in early March and signed them immediately and mailed them to Trina. 1983 Tornado Nik began having hallucinations. He began seeing ghosts. He saw his father while eating dinner with his family. He then saw Leticia laying next to him in bed. And last he saw Eric Dalton, Dria's real father. Nik assumed something was wrong with him and he went to the doctor. Nik was shocked and terrified when the doctor told him that he had a brain tumor. The tumor was putting pressure on his brain. The pressure was causing Nik to see things that really weren't there. Nik scheduled his surgery so the doctors to remove the tumor on April 22, 1983 in Crystal Springs. The only person he trusted to do the surgery was his godbrother, Bradley Warden. That very same day, the people of Crystal Springs were shocked to learn that a tornado was coming there way. By the time Nik arrived in Crystal Springs, it was like a ghost town. His mother his sisters, Viki & Vania. Brad contacted him telling him that he would have to reschedule the surgery and Nik decided to stay at his family's house. For some reason, Nik never learned that a tornado was about to strike the Tri-State area and everyone in Crystal Springs, Forest Ridge, and Salem City, New York were in danger. On April 28, the tornado finally reached land. The storm ripped through town like a titan. Nik tried to run but, he was swallowed up by the cloud. His mansion was destroyed and there was no evidence that he survived. Relationship With Ashley Nik was finally found alive on May 13, 1983 still suffering from the tumor. After it was removed and everything began getting back to normal, Valerie confessed to Nik that Trina had come back. Nik tried to contact her but it almost seemed that she had vanished. Nik even called Kenny to see if he had Lavery and Kenny told him that Trina dropped Lavery off one day and hadn't been heard from since. Meanwhile his feelings for Amelia grew stronger and Nik was insanely jealous when she married his busines rival, Jack Abbott, in 1984. To spite them, Nik began dating Jack's younger sister, Ashley. What he didn't expect was that Ashley would get pregnant. Nik decided he needed to do the right thing and proposed to Ashley. Later Amelia and Jack announced they were also expecting a child. All hell would break loose in Forest Ridge in the coming months. Amelia brought KARC Cosmetics out from under Katherine. Kay was so furious that she enlisted Dante's help in getting rid of Amelia once and for all. Though Amelia was pregnant, Kay was angry enough to go forward with her plan. Nik was horrified when he got a call that Ashley had been in a car accident. Nik rushed to hospital and was shocked to see that Amelia was the other driver. John, Ashley's father blamed Nik for Ashley & Amelia's accident. Katherine finally broke down and told the truth. Unfortunately, both Amelia & Ashley suffered from miscarriages. Nik called off his engagement to Ashley when she told him that she had not only forgiven Kay but that she and Jack would testify on her behalf. Amelia and Jack also began to crack under pressure. Amelia filed for divorce when she learned that Jack and Ashley's testimonies would get Katherine aquitted of the attempted murder charged. The New Era Engagement to Amelia Nik and Amelia clung to one another for dear life after this ordeal. By the summer of 1986, they had managed to sort out their feelings for one another and they knew they had been in love for a long time. Nik proposed to her on July 17, 1986 and she graciously accepted. But neither of them wanted to rush into marriage so they postponed the wedding. As the wedding day neared, Amelia began acting very fidgety. She assured him that she was ok, but Nik could tell something was wrong. On the January 3, 1988, as the long anticipated nuptials of the couple arrived, Amelia was missing for hours before the wedding, as was Katherine. Nik assumed she had something to do with it but was relieved when Amelia finally called him and told him she was on her way. She walked down the aisle, they said their vows and Nik thought everything was going until Amelia spoke up. Amelia told Nik that she loved him but she couldn't marry him. She ran out of the church in tears and her mother, Maggie Eckert went after her. Amelia's Return & Nik's Death Amelia returns to town in 1991 married to Zach Richardson and the couple is expecting their first child. Nik furiously confronts Amelia for her just disaapearing and Amelia later miscarries. Nik thinks it his very much his fault and is very depressed. Nik later meets, Rhonda Wexler. Nik seems to have fallen in love with her and they marry in July 1992. Just a month later, tradgedy struck when a mysterious fire starts at Nik's mansion while he is the only one home. A body is found but it is hard to identify. Nik's wedding ring is found with the boy which confirms that it is him who died. Luckily, Nik had already had a will prepared because of his many near death experiences. All his money went to his children and his mother. =Nik's "Deaths"= This is a list of Nik supposed death dates, the duration, and how he was discovered. Throughout the years, it has become sort of a running gag. A year has never gone by without Nik being presumed dead. =Notes= Category:Glory Days Characters